


Your One and Only Pleasure (All Decked in Lace)

by SarahJeanne



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate begrudgingly let Brad talk him into wearing women's underwear in bed once, almost chickened out, but then ended up being more turned on than he thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your One and Only Pleasure (All Decked in Lace)

**Author's Note:**

> for kari_hermione

Nate is standing in the middle of the bedroom and staring at Brad, who is holding a pair of lacy, purple, women's underwear. He can only imagine what his face must look like.

"No way," Nate says, looking back and forth between the underwear and Brad's face.

To his credit, Brad does not shut down or get pissy. "I believe you initially said, 'Fuck, yes,'" he says.

"I believe that had a lot to do with the way your ass was clenching around my cock at the time. Or have you conveniently forgotten that part?" Nate shoots back.

A hint of a smile plays across Brad's face. "No, that was definitely memorable."

"Confessions made under duress are inadmissible."

"That was not duress. Do you want to know what duress is?" Brad asks.

Nate crosses his arms and leans against the bureau. He shoots Brad a look inviting him to continue.

Brad rolls his eyes at Nate's dramatics, but goes on. "I went out to buy these for you, after you agreed to participate," he says pointedly. "When I was standing in front of the display, I was accosted by a sales girl who was ever so eager to help me choose out the perfect gift for my girlfriend. When she asked what color I wanted, and I said 'whatever' because I'm not that gay, she made me describe your coloring so she could advise me on what would go best with your skin. Then, because I wanted them to be big enough to fit around your cock, I had to ask her to find me an extra-large." Brad extends the hand holding the underwear in Nate's direction. "So you better fucking wear them."

"Fine." Nate grabs them out of Brad's hand. "But only because you just called my dick big." He turns and walks into the bathroom before Brad can get a chance to gloat.

He takes his clothes off in a huff, throwing them in the general direction of the hamper. He shoves his feet into the underwear and pulls it up roughly, letting it snap against his waist. He stares at himself in the mirrored doors of the shower. He looks ridiculous. Extra-large is irrelevant, they are clearly not cut to contain dick of any kind. And they are purple. And lace.

He's got his thumbs tucked in the waistband to pull them off when there's a soft knock on the door. "Nate?" Brad asks, voice slightly muffled through the door. It's the first time all night Nate's heard a hint of uncertainty in Brad's voice.

"I'm coming out," he says quickly, and cringes at the frantic note that creeps into his voice. He takes a deep breath and thinks about all the things Brad has done for him. "I'm coming out," he repeats, more controlled.

When he walks out of the bathroom, Brad is perched on the end of the bed. He's shed most of his clothes, nothing left on but black boxer briefs. His eyes rake up and down Nate's body, settling on his lace-clad crotch. Brad's hand moves, almost unconsciously, to his own crotch and he strokes himself through his briefs.

"Nate," Brad breathes out. He extends his free hand and spreads his legs a little. Nate steps forward. Brad rests his hand on Nate's hips and rubs his thumb over the edge of the panties. The hand that was rubbing his crotch reaches around to cup Nate's ass. Brad pulls Nate closer and mouths across Nate's stomach, licking across the lace and Nate's skin. Nate hums in appreciation and rests one of his hands on top of Brad's head, digging his fingers into Brad's scalp when Brad sucks at his hipbone.

Brad pulls back and looks up at Nate. His pupils are dilated and his cheeks, neck and chest are flushed. He looks so fucking turned on that Nate groans at the sight of him and feels his cock start to harden.

"Lie down," Brad says as he stands up, voice low and rough.

Nate wordlessly crawls up the bed and flips on to his back, propping himself up with the pillows. By the time he's settled, Brad has shed his underwear and is standing naked at the foot of the bed. His cock juts out from his body, hard and leaking, but it's his face that sticks out. He's staring at Nate like he has never wanted anything more.

Nate looks him right in the eye, and spreads his legs. He trails a hand down his chest to his thigh, then across to let his hand rest on top of his cock.

"Fuck, Nate," Brad says. Nate hears _please_ and _thank you_ and _I love you_.

Brad kneels on the bed, and bends his head down to kiss Nate's ankle. He slowly makes his way up Nate's leg, licking and nibbling at every inch of skin. As soon as he can reach, Nate plants on hand on Brad's head, encouraging him with extra pressure every time he hits a spot Nate likes.

Nate continues to stroke himself through the panties with his other hand. By the time Brad gets there, Nate's fully hard and straining at the lace that now has a definite wet spot from the precome leaking out of his cock.

Brad bats his hand away, and applies his mouth to Nate's cock instead. The slightly scratchy lace had been a new sensation all on it's own, but now Nate's got the wet heat of Brad's mouth, wet lace rough against his cock, and the pressure of Brad's tongue to contend with. He can't figure out what to feel first.

When Brad rubs his balls through the lace, Nate thrusts up his hips as he slams a fist into the mattress and makes a completely undignified noise.

"I want you to come like this," Brad says, without taking his mouth very far away from Nate's cock. When he sucks at the head of Nate's cock through the panties, Nate starts to think that might be possible. "So. Fucking. Good," Brad says, sucking at Nate's cock between each word. That's all it takes. Nate comes into Brad's mouth, and into the underwear, moaning some combination of curses and Brad's name.

When he starts to be aware of anything other than how fucking good he feels, Brad has his head pillowed on Nate's thigh and is lapping at the come stain on the panties and Nate's softening cock.

"Hey," Nate says softly, stroking Brad's cheek. "Come here."

"No," Brad says, rising to he knees. "I want to be able to see you."

Nate nods. He watches Brad straddle him and jerk off. He has one hand wrapped around his cock, the other on Nate's hip, fingers wrapped in purple lace. He doesn't take his eyes off of Nate's body while he's getting himself off. It doesn't take long. Brad comes across Nate's chest, eyes dead locked on Nate's as he does.

Brad collapses onto the bed, half on his stomach, half on his side, next to Nate. He shoves himself up with his elbow and kisses Nate lazily before settling down on top of Nate, doing his best to avoid the streaks of come.

Nate rests his hand on Brad's back. Brad's hand strays back to the lace; his fingers rub back and forth over it on Nate's hip.

"Would you do it again?" Brad asks. Nate can feels Brad's breath against his chest as he speaks.

"Yeah," he whispers. He increases the pressure of his hand on Brad's back, hoping Brad gets it. _For you_.


End file.
